Après le 9 février 2010, carrefour de la Verrerie
by deuky
Summary: A l'échelle d'une ville, c'est un évènement banal. A l'échelle d'une personne, c'est une catastrophe. A l'échelle d'un couple c'est un test. AU. OOC. Couple : ArthurxFrancis.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toi lectrice/teur!

les formalités nécessaires en premier lieu :

disclamer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Personnages ( par ordre d'apparition) : Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy. AU, sans doute OOC ( out of character pour les personnes qui comme moi se sont posées pendant des heures, que dis-je des jours *tousse*semaines*tousse* la question "par la barbe de saint Antoine! mais qu'est-ce que ces initiales mystiques peuvent bien signifier?" sans prendre l'initiative pourtant juditieuse de chercher sur internet.)

rating : M

mais pourquoi un tel rating? : lectrices/eurs soyez prévenu, il y aura du sang, il y aura des insultes, il y aura des scènes suggestives (rassurez-vous, aucune desciprtion crue, je prefère juste suggérer, c'est plus sexy je trouve...), en gros c'est les jeux du cirque à Rome.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« - Hé bien...Très bien! Écoute, tu veux que je te dise? NON, att...Paaaarfait! Fais ce que tu veux! »<p>

Rageusement, Gilles envoya balader son téléphone portable sur la banquette arrière, regrettant presque d'avoir choisi les coussins les plus moelleux de la gamme. Il aurait bien eut envie de l'entendre se fracasser, de ressentir le son désagréablement strident de sa brisure, de se délecter de l'éparpillement de chacune de ses petites pièces...Ses lèvres pincées de fureur, il fixait haineusement le feu tricolore toujours rouge, pianotant sur son volant de cuir avec une nervosité malsaine. Le feu passa au vert. Au dernier moment, il décida de changer de file et de prendre à droite pour sortir de la ville, tournant son volant avec brusquerie. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard tomba sur des prunelles vertes dilatées par la surprise. De saisissement, ses propres iris s'ouvrirent démesurément. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la pédale de frein que déjà, le capot rouge luisant de sa voiture fauchait les genoux du jeune homme, le projetant hors de son champ de vision. Sa voiture arrêtée, grossièrement rangée sur le côté du trottoir, Gilles sortit avec une précipitation presque instinctive, le cerveau uniquement rempli d'adrénaline et de battements de cœur effrénés. A quelques mètres de là gisait le jeune homme, les bras en croix, les jambes repliées dans les sens opposé de l'articulation. Autour de lui, une hécatombe de livres déchirés, provenant d'un carton éventré qu'il avait porté dans ses bras un peu plus tôt, s'éparpillaient. Bientôt, un attroupement se fit, quelqu'un cria, des murmures. Tout s'enfla. Et Gilles regardait tout ça de loin. Vide. Il ne sentait même pas qu'il tremblait. Des petites étoiles blanches envahirent sa vision. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un tunnel, que ses tympans gonflés allaient exploser du choc entre sa bulle de vide et les bruits composites qui renflaient autour de lui. Il avait envie de vomir maintenant. Sa main s'appuya contre le capot pour le soutenir; il sursauta. En regardant sa main; ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la réalité poisseuse : du sang se détachait nettement sur le capot rouge mat de sa voiture.

* * *

><p>« -Monsieur, tout va bien? Vous êtes blessé? »<p>

Gilles ouvrait les yeux...Et la scène atroce s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Immédiatement, il éclata en sanglots, camouflant son visage comme il le pouvait avec sa main propre. Le pompier accroupi à ses côtés lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« - Calmez-vous monsieur, je vais vous appeler quelqu'un. » Il tourna la tête du côté du véhicule d'intervention dont la lumière bleue martelait la violence de l'évènement.

« Joachim! Joachim! »

Gilles se sentait trembler à présent. Avec des mouvements involontairement saccadés, il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à son front. Son regard, bloqué par la paume, fut contraint de se diriger vers le bas pour y rencontrer l'autre, la droite, la rouge. Le rouge du sang, le rouge de sa voiture...le vert de ces yeux... Cet instant fugitif prenait à présent dans son esprit des proportions démesurées. Il n'avait vu de ce jeune homme que ses yeux. Qui sait si ils se rouvriraient un jour? Pour lui, ils seraient toujours ouverts, toujours à le regarder, peut-être même jusque dans la tombe...

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut qu'un deuxième pompier avait rejoint le premier.

« - Bien sûr Antoine, je vais m'occuper de lui, pas de problème; tient au fait, on a trouvé les papiers du type. Et même son téléphone portable. Je te laisse appeler la famille?

- Attend, il marche encore? Après un choc pareil? Ça m'étonne déjà qu'il n'ai pas volé en un joli petit feu d'artifice électronique!

- Apparemment il l'aurait posé dans son carton de bouquin, c'est ça qui l'aurait protégé. Bon je ne te cache pas qu'il y a un bout de coque qui manque, mais je l'ai tripatouillé et il marche! Miracle!

- Ouais, miracle... »

Antoine prit les papiers et le téléphone que Joachim lui tendait et s'éloigna un peu de l'agitation. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière : les autres s'affairaient encore à essayer de transposer sans dommages la victime sur la civière. Il jeta un œil sur les papiers, puis à la liste de contacts. Haa! Enfin quelqu'un qui a pensé à indiquer l'ICE! Combien de fois avait-il perdu des heures à appeler la moitié de la liste exubérante des contacts de portable, chacun l'embrouillant plus qu'autre chose en lui indiquant des noms d'autres personnes qui, au final, n'apparaissaient même pas dans la liste, avant d'enfin tomber sur une personne responsable.

Alors : Bonnefoy Francis (ICE). Il y avait deux numéros : portable et professionnel. Il allait commencer par le portable.

« ...Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Francis Bonnefoy. Je ne peux pas vous répondre actu... ». Bon, pas là. Il ne laisserait un message qu'après avoir essayer sur le numéro professionnel. Inutile de rappeler encore à ce pauvre homme que quelqu'un avait écrasé un de ses proches si il arrivait à lui parler à son travail.

«- Allô bonjour, boutique de prêt-à-porter _Mars et Venus, _que puis-je pour vous?

- Bonjour madame, répondit Antoine en prenant presque sans s'en rendre compte cette voix professionnelle au timbre hideusement artificiel. Pourrais-je parler à monsieur Francis Bonnefoy s'il vous plait?

- Bien sur, ne quittez pas. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, les yeux d'Antoine se posèrent à nouveau distraitement sur la carte d'identité qu'il tenait dans sa main libre, 23 avril 1987...23 ans...pauvre gosse...Puis des bruits étouffés indiquèrent l'arrivée de l'interlocuteur attendu. Antoine inspira pour se calmer. Il avait beau avoir fait ça des centaines de fois, on ne pouvait jamais savoir comment l'autre allait réagir face à ce type de mauvaise nouvelle.

« - Allô?

- Vous êtes Francis Bonnefoy? Cette question pouvait paraître inutile, mais il valait toujours mieux vérifier.

- Oui, qui êtes-vous?

- Bonjours monsieur, je m'excuse de vous déranger, je m'appelle Antoine Gireaux, pompier de Paris, vous connaissez monsieur Arthur Kirkland?

- ...Oui...

La voix de l'homme était sans teinte, de cette neutralité qui accompagne les évènements les plus difficiles.

- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que monsieur Kirkland à été victime d'un accident, il va être transporté au centre hospitalier de xxx. Vous pensez pouvoir venir?

- Heu...Oui...Enfin, je suis au travail, mais je vais essayer de me libérer...

Francis avait répondu cela comme si l'homme lui avait demandé de venir prendre un café. Antoine attendit encore quelques instants une quelconque réaction, des cris, des larmes, mais rien ne vînt de l'autre côté. Il en conclut que la personne devait être pudique, préférant vivre cet instant seul et décida de clore ici la conversation.

- Bien. Je vous remercie, au revoir.

- ... »

Francis entendit raccrocher sans avoir donné la réponse de politesse attendue. Il reposa le combiné du téléphone. Il se tenait raide, immobile. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, parcourant le bureau comme s 'il cherchait quelque chose.

« - Alors, c'était qui? Demanda Elizavetha, les bras encombrés de cintres.

- Arthur...

- Hoho! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant son fardeau avec fracas dans un carton. C'est pas souvent que l'amoureux appelle. Et donc, que voulait-il? Ajouta-t-elle avec un ton de sous-entendu grivois.

- Non...non ce n'est pas...c'était un pompier... Arthur a eut un accident.. . »

Sa voix se morcelait en tremblements sous l'émotion. Il n'arrivait plus à former une quelconque cohérence dans son esprit. L'idée d'Arthur ayant eut un accident lui était inconcevable. Un « accident ». C'était si abstrait. « Arthur avait eut un accident ». Il n'y avait pas de phrase ayant aussi peu de sens que celle-là!

Elizavetha mit une main devant sa bouche :

« -Oh! Oh pardon! Mais, quel genre d'accident? C'est grave? Il est blessé? »

Francis se rendit compte, avec une sensation d'idiotie, qu'il n'en savait rien. Où? Quand? Comment? Il n'avait même pas pensé à poser ces simples questions, ces questions de base que n'importe qui aurait songé à poser en de telles circonstances! Il ne savait même pas l'importance des blessures d'Arthur... Mais il n'y arrivait pas... pour lui, Arthur était à la maison, en train de travailler à ses articles, à boire du thé (surement), à rêver en regardant sous ses pieds le tapis aux motifs celtiques qu'il avait rapporté avec lui d'Écosse, un des rares cadeaux de son frère ainé. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à paniquer. Un inquiétude vague lui traversait le corps, mais son esprit restait imperméable.

« - Elizavetha? Tu peux me remplacer pour la fin de la journée s'il te plait?

Elle posa précipitamment sa main sur l'épaule de Francis :

- Mais bien sûr! Vient, on va voir Madame Doileau...

- Oui... »

La jeune femme attrapa un Francis encore amorphe par la main et l'entraina vivement jusqu'à une porte en verre située au fond de l'arrière boutique, et frappa avec une énergie signalant l'urgence.

On devina une faible réponse et elle ouvrit vivement la porte :

« - Madame Doileau? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, nous avons reçu un appel téléphonique des pompiers, le compagnon de Francis a eut un grave accident, il faut qu'il aille immédiatement à l'hôpital; mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je vais le remplacer pour cet après-midi. »

Madame Doileau était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, petite, replète, avec un chemisier à jabot et une jupe style tailleur rose pale. Elle leva la tête, un air détaché à peine teinté d'interrogation, le tout avec lenteur.

« - Hum? Ho, oui oui, faites. Je suis désolée Bonnefoy. »

Et, suite à cette brève parenthèse, elle replongea dans ses papiers, n'écoutant déjà plus les remerciements enthousiastes ou déboussolés de ses deux employés.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, plus qu'à le recopier sur l'ordi. Diantre, je n'aime pas faire ça. En plus il est plutôt long.<p>

A oui, aussi, pardon pour le titre. Sincèrement . Il changera peut-être. Il le faut.

A bientôt ! ( dans toute la relativité que ce mot peut contenir)


	2. Etat des lieux

Bien le bonjour,

aujourd'hui faisons sobre

disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

personnages : Bonnefoy Francis, Kirkland Arthur, des figurants.

rating : M

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Francis entrait dans le grand hall blanc. L'hôpital était plus calme qu'il ne se l'était imaginé; il faut dire qu'il n'était pas passé par l'entrée des urgences... Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant de pouvoir s'adresser à une hôtesse d'accueil, d'une voix calme et posée, déjà signe chez lui d'un état anormal. L'habituelle mélodie rieuse qui teintait sa voix était restée bloquée loin dans sa gorge, tout comme le scintillement parfois grivois de ses yeux ne demandait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle pour se transfigurer en larmes.<p>

« - Bonjour, fit la femme avec un enthousiasme professionnel.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, je viens pour monsieur Arthur Kirkland.

Un instant je vous prie... »

Francis se retenait de se balancer sur ses jambes. Il préféra le palliatif plus discret de se tordre les doigts sous le plateau du guichet.

« - Humm... La personne qui a eut un accident de voiture ce midi? Le jeune anglais?

- Oui, oui c'est lui, les pompiers m'ont appelé...

- Je vois. Je vous appelle le médecin urgentiste qui s'est occupé de lui."

Un coup de fil et quelques instants de patience plus tard, Francis vit arriver un homme en blouse blanche, brun, souriant.

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant, Francis stagnait devant une porte de couleur gris-violet, au milieu de cette odeur écœurante commune aux hôpitaux. Une boule nauséeuse s'imposait dans son œsophage. Il venait d'écouter avec émotion ce qui ressemblait à l'état des lieux du corps de son amant : cassé, démis, broyé... Il se sentait blême.<p>

Arthur sortait à peine de la salle de réveil.

« Ne vous alarmez pas, une côte cassée, une épaule démise, une éraflure au front, rien de dramatique. Avec un accident pareil, il aurait pu nous arriver dans un état bien pire que celui-ci... Ce sont plutôt les jambes qui sont touchées. Le capot de la voiture l'a fauché pile au niveau des genoux. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, ce n'est pas très joli. L'opération qu'il vient de subir en urgence était seulement réparatrice, il lui en faudra une nouvelle, reconstructrice cette fois. L'articulation a presque été broyée... »

Arthur ne remarcherait plus.

Francis regardait cette porte; il se regardait dans cette porte qui se jouait de ses faiblesses et de ses peurs. Elle lui cachait Arthur et la dure réalité de son corps brisé, elle était son obstacle et son salut. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, la vérité d'Arthur restait abstraite à Francis; une simple inquiétude informe qui agitait son esprit et ses nerfs. Cette porte était une barrière salvatrice et provocatrice qui lui renvoyait sa lâcheté. Il avait peur de l'ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Arthur était là-bas derrière, tout seul, il devait être fatigué et avoir atrocement mal. Francis saisit la poignée et fit pivoter les gonds silencieux.

Arthur était dans une chambre individuelle, allongé sur le lit situé au centre de la pièce. Ses paupières étaient closes. Le nouvel arrivant retraça la description du médecin : l'éraflure au front recouverte d'un bandage sous lequel on devinait une gaze, l'épaule (droite) démise soutenue par une atèle, la côte cassée que l'on apercevait maintenue par des bandes à travers la fente de la chemise fournie par l'hôpital, et les genoux broyés, recouverts par les draps, invisibles.

Les sensations de Francis s'affolèrent et ils referma vivement la porte. Hagard, il fit quelques pas avec ses jambes faibles et éclata en sanglot au milieu du couloir. Enfin. Il pleura brièvement mais intensément. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était assit par terre, près du mur, le dos courbé et ses genoux pliés ramenés contre son torse. Une douleur sourde lui barrait la tête. Il se sentit revigoré, plus fort. Il se releva et saisit à nouveau la poignée de son poing. Le bruit qu'il avait fait en refermant la porte il y a quelques instants, hors de tout contrôle, avait dû réveiller Arthur. Lorsque la porte ouvrit son champ de vision, les yeux verts de son amant accrochèrent son regard. D'un pas à la fois assuré et doux, il s'approcha du lit, enfin prêt à la confrontation, et s'installa à sa gauche, du côté de son bras valide.

« -Arthur mon ange...

- Francis... Fit Arthur d'une petite voix, malgré tout teintée d'un soupir de libération, je suis content de te voir. »

D'une main, le français saisit délicatement la sienne. Il le regarda encore quelques secondes en silence.

« - Tu as très mal?

- Un peu, mais ça va, on m'a donné plein de morphine et des tas d'autres trucs, répondit Arthur en désignant sa perfusion. »

Francis se mit à lui caresser les cheveux « mon cœur, mon petit cœur... ». Il sembla se détendre sous son touché. Il était d'un calme incroyable, et d'une paleur de mort.

« - Tu n'as pas envie de pleurer?

- Si, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai une côte cassée, ça dissuade... »

Francis eut un rire. Il se pencha et le gratifia d'un baiser sur la commissure. Arthur ferma les yeux, profitant de ce baiser avec toute la profondeur de ses sens. La douceur et la mollesse élastique de ses lèvres, leur légère humidité, ce point de chaleur qui semblait se dilater à l'infini le long de la peau de son visage jusqu'à la pénétrer...son odeur... Son premier contact agréable depuis bien des heures. Lorsque Francis s'éloigna, Arthur commença à relever les paupières. Il sourit :

« - Non non, garde les yeux fermés mon ange, tu es fatigué. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris mon après-midi, je reste là. »

Cajolé par la chaleureuse présence de Francis, Arthur se rendormit.

* * *

><p>« - Alors, comment c'est passée cette première séance de rééducation? »<p>

Francis avait été enthousiasmé lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'un programme de rééducation avait été organisé pour Arthur. Malgré la mise en garde très claire du praticien, (« je tiens à ce que vous ayez bien conscience, monsieur Bonnefoy, que votre concubin ne remarchera pas, cette rééducation est là pour empêcher que les muscles ne s'atrophient ainsi que pour assouplir et renforcer l'articulation que nous avons réparée. Cependant, celle-ci est beaucoup trop endommagée et fragile pour soutenir son poids. Il n'y a malheureusement que peu d'espoir à placer de ce côté-là »), Francis espérait pourtant, non qu'Arthur puisse à nouveau reprendre ses promenades interminables dans Paris, mais ne serait-ce que se déplacer , même avec des béquilles, d'une pièce à l'autre de l'appartement. C'était donc avec une incroyable ferveur qu'il l'avait encouragé jusqu'au jour-J.

« - Rhaaaaaa... C'était HOR-RIBLE. Je suis mort de fatigue, et maintenant non seulement j'ai mal aux jambes, mais aussi aux bras, aux épaules, aux abdominaux! Tous mes muscles me brûlent atrocement et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a limé les articulations des genoux avec un grillage à clous. Rouillé.

- C'est normal mon ange, il faut du temps. Ça fait un mois entier que tu restes allongé toute la journée. Tu as déjà vu le kiné aujourd'hui?

- Oui. »

Francis souriait d'excitation.

« - Tu vas voir, avec de la persévérance, tu vas arriver à te tenir debout, j'en suis sûr. Tu vas gagner en autonomie pour des tas de choses! Tu pourras aller de ton lit à ton fauteuil roulant, dans la salle de bain, aux toilettes, tu pourras même ouvrir des placards situés en hauteur, ça sera fantastique!

- Faaantastique, répliqua ironiquement Arthur.

- Tututututu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air défaitiste? Rome ne c'est pas faite en un jour! Allé, haut les cœurs! Dès que les premières améliorations se feront voir, tu te sentiras mieux, tu verras. »

Arthur ne répondit rien. Il essayait de cacher à Francis son découragement et sa lassitude. Il ne croyait pas en sa rééducation, du moins il n'en projetait pas les effets comme pouvant apporter des améliorations pour l'avenir. Pour lui, c'était juste un moyen pour le maintenir dans un état physique stable et l'empêcher de se dégrader encore plus. Pour lui, c'était fini, sa vie d'avant était perdue définitivement. Le reste de son existence allait se dérouler dans un fauteuil roulant ou dans un lit. Il aurait pour seuls mouvements de se retourner régulièrement sur le côté pour éviter les escarres et ainsi des douleurs supplémentaires. Il mangerait le matin, le midi, et le soir afin de prendre ses médicaments, comme il lui était prescrit. Il avait l'impression que, littéralement, sa vie s'était arrêtée : les mêmes gestes allaient tourner en boucle à l'infini. Sa vie et les soins médicaux étaient indéfectiblement liés sans possibilité de dépassement.

« - Heu, Arthur?

- Hum?

- On pourrait... Commencer à songer à ton retour à la maison? »

Le retour à la maison. Le point qui fera basculer son état transitoire de paralytique à un état statique d'infirme à vie. Pourtant, cette idée le soulageait. Il en avait assez de l'hôpital. Chaque jour, il était obligé de se confier dans sa plus grande intimité au personnel médical. Son hygiène, son corps, son existence étaient le lieu de travail de gens plus ou moins inconnus. Et Francis lui manquait. Ses horaires étaient difficiles; il n'avait que le dimanche et le lundi matin de libres. Le soir, la petite boutique de prêt à porter où il travaillait fermait à 19h30, mais le ménage et le rangement le gardaient au magasin parfois jusqu'à 20h30. Les visites à l'hôpital se terminaient à 20h. Ainsi, les jours de semaines, Arthur ne recevait souvent qu'un trop bref coup de fil de son compagnon, souvent épuisé. Le reste du temps, de son réveil ( à 7h, par les infirmières) à son couché ( à 19h, par les infirmières) puis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, souvent tard dans la nuit, il était seul. Dix-sept heures d'affilées à être allongé, parfois assit dans les bons jours, à deviner la présence de personnes dans le couloir et ce encore dans le meilleur des cas, lorsque la porte était entrouverte. Sinon, c'était le silence. Heureusement, il y avait la fenêtre. Elle était grande et sa position au deuxième étage lui offrait une vue large sur un petit parc à l'extérieur. Il y voyait passer les gens. Au début, il y avait de la rancœur dans le regard qu'il leur portait, de la jalousie, un sentiment d'injustice, de l'humeur amère. Mais maintenant, il n'avait même plus d'arrière-pensée. Ces passants donnaient un peu de mouvement dans l'air plat et stérile qu'il respirait, aussi bien physiquement avec leurs déplacements dans l'espace, que temporel avec les changements de vêtements en fonction de la météo, l'éclaircissement du ciel, les premiers signes du printemps sur les végétaux...

Arthur sourit :

« - Oui. »

Francis lui était nettement plus nerveux.

« - Il va falloir réaménager l'appartement. Heureusement qu'il y a déjà un ascenseur, on n'aura pas besoin de déménager. Mais des travaux seront nécessaires dans les toilettes et la salle de bain. Pour le reste, ça devrait aller... Il suffira de réorganiser l'agencement des meubles et les rangements. Il faudra aussi acheter du matériel médical... un fauteuil, un matelas... Je ferai une liste complète avec le médecin. Il faudra aussi que tu continues à faire des visites régulières à l'hôpital, ne serait-ce que pour les séances de kiné et de rééducation. On aura besoin du service de transport que propose l'hôpital. »

Arthur se sentit rougir de honte et son cœur résonna dans sa poitrine vide, comme si le reste de ses organes s'étaient évaporés.

« - Et, est-ce qu'on peut recevoir des aides de la part de la sécurité sociale?

- Un peu, mais ça ne suffira pas à tout couvrir, comme on a potentiellement deux salaires, quand tu te remettras à travailler, on ne peut donc pas toucher les aides au complet."

Arthur était journaliste en charge d'une chronique littéraire pour un magazine britannique. Spécialisé dans la production francophone, il écrivait ses articles chez lui depuis la France et les envoyait par internet à sa direction. Il faisait également occasionnellement des articles pour d'autres journaux.

Il y eut un bref silence, mais Francis ne laissa pas Arthur cerner complètement la situation avant d'ajouter :

« - Je pense utiliser le compte épargne que j'avais ouvert il y a deux ans.

- Le... Ho! No!

- Chéri...

- Attend attend, tu parles bien de celui que tu alimentes pour te payer une formation de cuisinier?

- Heu... Oui, c'est ça.

- Pas question! Non Francis, c'est ton rêve de faire cette formation! Tu te prive déjà depuis deux ans pour mettre de côté – et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais au début - ( Francis eut un sourire). En plus, c'est la seule chose qui t'empêche de démissionner de ton travail actuel, aux horaires de merde, avec une patronne qui se fiche royalement de ses employés, avec des clientes friquées qui te prennent pour leurs serviteur, non non, hors de question.

- Huhu, alors comme ça, tu es jaloux de mes clientes mon petit choupinou?

- Tais-toi donc quand je plaide pour toi espèce de crétin malpoli. Non, vraiment, la seule raison d'être de ce travail, c'était de mettre de l'argent de côté pour enfin faire quelque chose qui te plait. Si tu l'utilises pour autre chose...ça dévalorisera tous tes efforts! T'auras juste...souffert pour rien.

- Hum... Pour que l'homme que j'aime puisse avoir une vie décente dans notre appartement... C'est pas rien. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, ajouta Francis alors qu'Arthur était sur le point de répliquer, même ce que contient ce compte ne sera pas suffisant. On devra faire un prêt.

- Un prêt! Mais comment...

- Oui je sais, ça paraît impossible, déjà qu'on doit rembourser pour l'appartement, mais je vais faire jouer le fait que dès que tu sortiras, tu pourras retravailler. Avec deux rentrées d'argent et si je négocie bien avec la banque... Et quelques heures supplémentaires par là-dessus...

- VETO! Pas d'heures supplémentaires pour toi, tu as des cernes si grandes qu'on croirait que tu viens de te faire tabasser.

- D'accord, d'accord. Par contre pour le prêt, on besoin d'une chose qu'on aura peut-être du mal à obtenir...

- Quoi? » Répondit Arthur plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La journée commençait à être trop longue.

Francis sembla se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.

« - Une garantie. Quelqu'un qui se porte caution. »

L'agacement déborda chez Arthur, bras croisés, visage fermé, sourcils froncés.

« - Je vois, je vois, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir à te demander ça... On n'a vraiment pas le choix. »

Francis n'avait plus de famille. Fils unique, ses parents étaient décédés tous les deux alors qu'il avait douze ans. Il avait ensuite été balloté d'une famille d'accueil à une autre, sans réelle attache affective. Après avoir atteint la majorité, il avait été employé dans différents petits boulots avant de trouver celui actuel de vendeur dans une petite boutique chic, sans diplôme mais grâce à son caractère docile et enjoué, son charme inexplicable et aussi son joli minois de jeune homme qui attirait les quinquagénaires argentées en crise affective. Il avait bien découvert récemment et complètement par hasard, par le biais d'un ami espagnol, que son père avait eut deux autres enfants suite à une liaison avec une italienne, Féliciano et Lovino Vargas. Mais il ne les connaissait que très peu, même si leurs rares rencontres c'étaient toujours déroulées à merveille.

Le seul espoir de garantie résidait dans la famille d'Arthur, bien que la découverte de son homosexualité dans cette famille un peu conservatrice avait poussée son père à le jeter dehors avec perte et fracas, coupant tout lien affectif ou financier. Il continuait cependant à téléphoner à sa mère à certaines rares occasions, quoique l'absence totale de soutient de la part de celle-ci à son égard ait quelque peu refroidi leur relation. Il avait également trois demi-frères, enfants du premier mariage de sa mère. Là aussi, les relations étaient tendues, en particulier avec l'ainé resté très attaché à feu son père. L'arrivée du petit dernier avait constitué un très grand choc pour les trois frères et un état de rivalité tyrannique s'était rapidement imposé; dans les deux sens car il s'avéra que le jeune cadet apprit vite à se défendre et même à riposter efficacement aux attaques de ses ainés. Les rapports avec ceux-ci allaient pourtant en s'améliorant depuis qu'Arthur avait été mis à la porte. Ils lui avaient en effet apporté leurs soutients sans hésiter et il s'était même installé une complicité nouvelle avec l'ainé après l'aveu de sa propre bi-sexualité.

« - C'est bon, céda Arthur, j'appellerai mes frères. Francis soupira de soulagement.

- Merci, tu nous sauves. »

Le jeune anglais laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller avec un soupir, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage se tendit un instant.

« - C'est l'heure...constata-t-il après avoir aperçu l'horloge.

- Ho...fit Francis visiblement déçu. Bon, je vais y aller...pour ne pas retarder les infirmières, lâcha-t-il d'un air contrit en caressant doucement de ses deux mains celle d'Arthur qui reposait mollement sur le lit.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un geste faible en évitant de le regarder. Francis s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais fut surpris par les deux mains de son amant qui le maintinrent avec force contre lui. Arthur l'embrassa avec un débordement de fougue hétéroclite, pleine de manque, de tristesse, de culpabilité, de reconnaissance. Et d'amour. Et Francis lui répondait si bien. Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'échange devint douloureux. Une fois la porte fermée sur sa chambre à nouveau vide, Arthur se tourna avec difficulté sur le côté pour une nuit pleine de ressentiments et de ressassements .

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre est à moitié écrit, et ça ne sera pas un des plus joyeux. Oui bon, cette histoire dans son entier n'est pas très joyeuse, c'est juste.<p>

Finalement je ne changerai pas le titre, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, un peu simpliste peu-être.

A bientôt! ( pour être juste, je devrais changer de formule d'au revoir...)


End file.
